


【瑜昉】初夏一夜（非典型ABO）

by akang



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 22:44:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akang/pseuds/akang





	【瑜昉】初夏一夜（非典型ABO）

初夏一夜

尹昉到厦门的时候，黄景瑜已经在这儿待了半个月了。  
不过大部分时间在剧组里，加上旅游城市人多，到哪儿都能遇到粉丝，什么景点小吃他都没怎么去找。反而是尹昉一到，就给他发消息：曾厝垵那边有家烧烤好吃，晚上一块儿去。  
狐狸说，你下午四点钟来， 那么从三点钟起，我就开始感到幸福。  
连剧组里的工作人员也感受到黄景瑜的亢奋，笑嘻嘻跟他开玩笑：怎么？中彩票啦？  
黄景瑜抿嘴笑了笑，没说话。  
剧组里大多人都是Beta，跟他之前都没接触过，只是看外形，加上对Alpha属性的刻板印象，都默认黄景瑜是个有点凶很能打的男人，类似老虎，结果今天因为咧着嘴傻乐了大半天，不像老虎了，倒是像二哈。

为了避开人群，尹昉跟黄景瑜约的时间挺晚。十一点才见上面，在此之前因为尹昉去荷兰玩了一圈，两人已经有几个月没见了。Omega的体质让他比黄景瑜更自在，不用受抑制剂的约束——虽然现在基本有人的地方都能买到，但不少人都还是会因为生理基本需求被压制而或多或少有点副作用。像黄景瑜就是每次用完抑制剂都得失眠好一阵子。  
这回两人好不容易见上，菜刚点好，十二点的样子，黄景瑜就跟狼人一样，突然变（fa）身（qing）了。撇着嘴说是尹昉身上焦糖味儿的信息素扰乱了他，导致他提前进入发情期。  
尹昉垂着眼想了想，问：“你带抑制剂了吗？”  
黄景瑜委屈得要哭了：“我不想要抑制剂！都用了半年了！”还指了指自己的脸，“老睡不好觉，你看我黑眼圈！”  
尹昉有点头痛，他隔天还有工作，Alpha发情期的状况他们彼此都清楚，恨不得几十个小时都黏在Omega身上。所以又垂死挣扎问了句：“你这周的戏还有宣传排得紧吗？”  
黄景瑜说三天假还是能挤出来的，一边说一边忍不住肩部紧贴住尹昉，顺便拽住了他的手。  
虽然烧烤摊现在人不多，但Alpha的信息素在发情期是会越来越强的。害怕吸引到周围无关的Omega，尹昉还是赶紧买了单，带走了这个大麻烦。

坐在去酒店的车上，黄景瑜就一直把大脑袋蹭在尹昉身上嗅来嗅去。还好路程不算远，很快就进到了房间。  
这会儿，两个人都已经是不大舒服的状态了，黄景瑜因为很久没见他的Omega，发情期把思念和欲望都放大了数倍，下身一直硬挺地撑在牛仔裤里。进了房间依旧眉头紧皱，后槽牙紧紧咬着，是有点凶狠的样子，恶狠狠地扒掉了自己和对方的T恤，又解开了裤子，释放出Alpha尺寸惊人的凶器。  
而努力压抑的信息素像被扔进水里的泡腾片，瞬间沸腾翻滚起来。焦糖的甜和海盐的清爽，糖和盐的神奇组合，却完美地结合，拼凑出像阳光一样的味道，弥漫在深夜的房间。  
黄景瑜像患上皮肤饥渴一样，手掌无法离开尹昉的身体，不停地到处摩挲抚摸。舞者的肌肤因为长期运动形成的肌肉，摸上去是富有弹力又有韧劲的手感。同时Omega的体质又给他某些部位带来了一些恰到好处的皮下脂肪，令他的Alpha觉得这具身体的每一寸都值得细细品味。  
尽管已经抱住尹昉不停亲吻抚摸，汲取对方的信息素，但生殖器没有结合之前，发情的Alpha还是表现得像被束缚住四肢的野兽，焦躁不安。受到黄景瑜的影响，Omega的腔体早就开始分泌体液，甚至濡湿了内裤。尹昉一边安抚性地啜着青年的嘴唇接吻，一边连内裤一起把裤子脱下踢到脚边。  
一秒都不想多等的Alpha两手掐住尹昉的腰，把人提到自己身上，毫不留情地插入到已为自己预备好的后穴。然后手掌往下移动，按住Omega圆润的屁股，好让他能进入到最深的地方。  
尹昉整个人被挂在黄景瑜身上，这样上身紧贴，下身被牢牢连在一起，同时能感受彼此心脏跳动频率的姿势终于让Alpha平静了一点。不再毫无章法地狠插猛进，开始时重时轻地撞击着能让爱人舒服的地方。看到尹昉勾在自己腰间的大腿肌肉紧绷，知道他是因为全身着力点都在后穴，很难放松，黄景瑜紧了紧拖住他臀部的手掌，就这样一边抽插一边走向大床。  
尹昉顺从地被他摆成了跪趴在床上的姿势，舞蹈家柔韧的腰，有力的手臂和性感的大腿，即使做出这样类兽的姿势也充满美感。虽然Omega后颈的腺体早就不再需要嗜咬来进行标记，但Alpha在情绪不稳的发情期，还是习惯性地会啃咬这个位置。  
尹昉的后颈有一颗痣，此刻黄景瑜正在用薄薄的嘴唇抿住这块皮肤，分不清是舔还是亲，蹭了一会儿，才张开嘴轻轻叼住。硬胀的性器也再一次插入了湿热的穴内，开始了第二轮的交合。

酒店楼层不算高，但前面没有其他建筑遮挡，所以阳台是开放式的，走过去就能看到暗沉沉的海面。偶尔有一阵阵潮气的海风吹进房间。  
这天是残月，只有可怜兮兮的一小钩月亮剩在天上。像是随时可能被风吹跑。  
不过还好月亮没那么亮，不然被按在阳台，腿快站不住还要被身后的大个子不停顶撞的Omega可能就要被月光照得一清二楚了。黄景瑜像是要一股脑把小半年的分儿都做完，已经拉着尹昉在床上、地毯上、浴室里做了一圈。Omega体力再好也跟不上Alpha，在浴室的时候就忍不住求饶，说明天白天还有事，办完事再继续。结果反而又掀起了黄景瑜的焦虑，手脚一缠，使上了柔术的招儿，把尹昉狠狠固定在自己怀里，咬着他耳朵带着哭腔说：“不可以走！你说好陪我三天的！”接着他就被口了一次，又再次做到射了一次，而黄景瑜还迟迟不肯标记。在他身下，被顶到最深处还不断被进到更深的Omega，已经彻底没力气说话了……  
直到尹昉被做到软成一条，几乎晕在阳台的时候，黄景瑜才终于捞着他固定住下身，恋恋不舍地把性器钉在Omega体内，释放了出来。

第二天尹昉撑着酸到不行的腰醒过来时，黄景瑜还抱着他睡得很沉。想到他经常睡不着，这会儿终于能睡个懒觉，尹昉想了想，就没叫醒他。划拉着在黄景瑜手机桌面留了个备忘录，又在冰箱上贴了字条，说自己出去工作顺便请假，半天就回。  
只是他万万没想到，因为分离半年，年轻Alpha的潜在焦虑一股脑趁这次发情冒出来了。醒过来没看见自家Omega，他第一反应是生气——昨天明明说好的，结果还是在他睡着时跑路了。完全忘了尹昉昨晚是被他做到没法商量的状况。一生气，一冲动，他就把手边最近的手机给砸了。毫不意外，屏给摔得粉碎。接着Alpha就陷入“是不是昨天我做太狠了，他生气又走了”“他是不是没那么爱我了，为什么会半年都不来找我”之类几乎抛开理智的纯粹不安焦虑情绪中。手机摔了，没法联系尹昉，而Alpha发情期的状态也根本没法出门。纠结了半天，黄景瑜还是只能又急又气地在房间里打转。  
等到尹昉过了几个小时回来的时候，看到的就是一个摔碎的手机和裹着被子把自己包成一大团的青年。他走去厨房看了看，贴的纸条纹丝不动在冰箱上，冰箱里留的食物当然也是一口都没动。尹昉无可奈何地叹了口气，Alpha发情期就是这么难搞，他能怎么办呢？还不是只能哄着……  
把食物重新加热，放到床头，拉开被子，看到的是眼睛红红，明显已经哭过一通的人。此刻还湿润的眼睛如同大狗一样，从下往上委屈地盯着他，一句话不说。  
尹昉有点心疼又有点好笑，低下头搂着他亲了亲额头，又亲了亲嘴。哄道：“我只是去剧组报个到，然后请了两天假，之后都会乖乖陪你，门都不出了，好不好？”  
“你都没跟我说一下就走了。”  
“我是想让你多睡会儿。给你手机里留言了，还在冰箱贴了纸条。”  
“你是不是不爱我了！”  
尹昉又想笑了，但这会儿笑出来对方肯定更气，他连忙也爬上了床，把自己塞进黄景瑜怀里。背靠着他结实的胸肌，让Alpha能整个抱住自己。  
这个姿势果然让黄景瑜安心了不少，他紧了紧手臂，把脑袋塞在尹昉颈窝。再开口的语气就稍微平静了点：“你跑出去半年不着家，好不容易见面了，也不跟我聊聊又不见，我不高兴是因为我重视你！你呢。”  
听到对象说他不着家，尹昉情绪有点复杂，从小到大他没什么机会听家人说这种话，虽然他知道黄景瑜其实也差不多，在各个剧组间奔波，固定待在哪儿的时间很少。但好像“家”也并不真的只是一个房间那样，而是有人等有人陪的一种感觉。  
“昨晚也不是我不跟你聊嘛，是你自己……”拉着黄景瑜的手扶住自己腰侧，“我腰现在还酸呢。”  
黄景瑜侧过头一会儿咬咬他耳垂，一会儿亲亲他的脸，手掌轻柔地帮尹昉按捏着。他知道自己在发情期挺烦人的，生理的情绪状况其实也不是完全不能抑制，但尹昉总是包容他。导致他有时也忍不住会借着发情期的由头，跟年长的爱人撒娇求爱——即使再强大的Alpha也有脆弱的一面，但这一面他只想给自己的Omega看到。这不是软肋，而是能让他更深地感受到对方的爱意的出口。  
尹昉仰起头，凑过去吻住了青年的嘴，含含糊糊说：“现在怎么样？先吃饭还是先……”话音没落，就被黄景瑜凶猛地扑倒了。不能怪他，发情期的Alpha当然是经不起半点挑逗的，实际上他能抱着尹昉坐在床上说这么一会儿话已经是很难得的了。现在当然不会再忍耐，搂着对方的身体，一个利落的翻身就把昨晚被他折腾得够呛的Omega再次压在身下。  
至于食物，只能待会再去加热一次啦。

-END-


End file.
